


cherish

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [14]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: kun and yukhei like to talk to each other in chinese but jungwoo doesn't really mind





	cherish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/gifts).



> [speech in italics is in chinese - the rest is korean]
> 
> this is for jenna bc she gave me the idea for it,, ily

“ _look at how messy his hair is, he’s so cute when he’s just woken up_ ,” kun coos as him and yukhei watch as jungwoo stumbles out of their bedroom and into the adjacent bathroom.

yukhei smirks at his boyfriend. kun only ever speaks to him in chinese when he’s in the mood to tease jungwoo and yukhei can definitely get behind that, especially since jungwoo had fallen asleep last night before either of them had gotten home.

he waits until jungwoo emerges from the bathroom to reply and makes sure he’s speaking loud enough for jungwoo to hear. “ _personally, i think he’s cute all the time, but yeah, jungwoo ge does look pretty adorable right now.”_

they hear jungwoo groan as he walks into the living and he frowns at the both of them as he flops onto the opposite end of the sofa. he looks very much like a kicked puppy and it’s not helping to make him look any less adorable, in fact, it’s making it worse. “i know you’re talking at me guys, i’m not stupid.”

“ _not stupid, but just a little dumb. it’s sweet though,_ ” kun says and yukhei laughs, nodding in agreement.

“ _he’s more naïve than dumb, i’d say. like a little puppy_ ,” yukhei replies and yeah, kun has to agree with him.

“guuuuuys stop it, i wanna know what you’re saying,” jungwoo whines, flopping forwards so he’s laying across both of their laps, his head resting on kuns thighs. his boyfriends look down at him with what jungwoo can only describe as deep affection but they still continue to giggle and stage whisper to each other in their mother tongue.

jungwoo’s not stupid, he knows that whenever they do this they’re only saying nice things about him but it still stresses him out that he can’t make head or tail of their conversations. he can pick out the random word yeah, but knowing that they’ve mentioned his hair or what they did yesterday really does nothing to help him make sense of it at all.

“ _do you reckon we could get him to wear a suit if we went out to that new fancy restaurant on friday night?_ ” kun asks, dropping a hand down to thread his fingers through jungwoo’s hair as he speaks.

yukhei hums, closing his eyes to picture jungwoo in a nice, well-tailored suit and yeah, he definitely likes the sound of that. “ _i reckon bribery would work, if you catch my drift._ ” he exaggeratedly winks, just to make sure kun gets what he’s hinting at and jungwoo’s head darts between the two of them as he tries to figure out what’s happening.

“ _yeah, it probably would,_ ” kun laughs, his whole body shaking with it. he turns to look down at jungwoo, who’s currently staring up at them confusedly and it’s ridiculously cute. “ _would you like that jungwoo? for us to treat you tonight?_ ”

and jungwoo, he has no fucking clue what kun just asked him, but both kun and yukhei are smiling down at him sweetly so he nods anyway. apparently, it’s the right thing to do because kun is leaning down to kiss him sweetly, yukhei following behind and he happily lets his boyfriends fawn over him.

honestly he doesn’t mind when they speak to each other in chinese, especially about him, because it always ends up like this, with jungwoo pouting until he ends up in a happy little puppy pile with his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell that i don't know how to end fics lmao  
> also i don't reread any of my fics before i post them so pls tell me if there are any errors thaNku
> 
> twt me @127uits


End file.
